Save my heart
by JaspersGirlXOX
Summary: Bella is a new girl and runs into Jasper at Forks high. With her dad being the chief of police, she is outgoing. But will she have a soft spot for jasper? How will things go when she discovers her new-found crush on him? And how many crazy things can happen when other people find out that they like each other! My first fan-fic! Please read!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1:

Ugh. Today is my first day at Forks high school. I am so not looking forward to it. Mainly because Forks is such a small town so when a new student comes everybody knows about them. And the fact that i'm not just any new student does not help the matter either. I'm Bella Swan. Charlie Swans daughter. The chief of police's daughter. So here i am, waking up the Forks high school with no friends and trying to keep my head high.

I do have a best friend, Jacob Black who lives in Forks. Unfortunately, he goes to school on La Push reservation. I don't know exactly why he wouldn't want to join me at Forks high so i have somebody. He said reasons that i didn't need to know yet. I dont know why he would want to keep anything from me because he is my best friend. I confronted him about it and he said that i will find out in time. I have no idea why he was talking all cryptic to me. It really was confusing. But i let it go for now. I kind of didn't want to know when he told me that Forks isn't all it looks to be.

For a moment i thought that maybe my best friend was going insane. But every town has secrets. After all i did just move here so i have no idea what i am in for. But i just get this feeling that is is not anything good. Well i guess I will just have to trust Jacobs cryptic messages for now.

"Hey watch it !" i said when somebody bumped into and knocked me down all my stuff went flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry i was not looking, i didn't see you there, darlin'" said a voice in a southern accent. I looked up to see a gorgeous blonde. Oh no. Look at how cute he is !

"Uhm, are you ok?" He asked. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah, fine." i said

He held out my books to me. I snatched them into my hands and started to head to my next class until he put his hand on my arm. I turned around to face him and he gave me and gorgeous smile. I smiled back and then he said..

"I am really sorry. I will be more careful next time." He said  
"Yeah, no worries really" I said

He smiled and then turned away from me.  
i could feel it. I was going to be a very good year for me.

After Jasper walked me to class i finished off the rest of my day and then went home to cook dinner for me dad. And i hate to admit it, but Forks actually isn't as bad as i thought it would be. _Actually, _Im sure Jasper had something to do with that. I mean he is just so cute. You don't meet fine boys like him all the time. And then when i met his best friend Edward, also a football player he was just weird. Jasper is perfect and edward is blah.

Jasper and me talked a little more and found out that me and him are into a lot of the same things so we made plans to hang out. He got really mad when Edward tried to hit on me and Jasper told Edward that he already called dibs on me. And thats when i got mad. I told him that i'm not a possession and that he shouldn't act like i am. He said he understood but i don't think he did. I have to be cautious with who i start a relationship with because i dont want to be in another abusive one.

When i was in a relationship with Eddie Maxwell, everything started out fine. and then when we started to get serious he told me that i couldn't hang out with my friends and family anymore. Thats when i said Like hell i can't ! so he started beating me until he thought that i was as respectful as a lady should be.

I tried to tell my mom about the relationship but she didn't believe me. Once i showed her the bruises she told me that maybe i should start acting how a lady should act like. Thats when i got pissed off at her. She told me that the men had the authority in the relationship and that he should be treated like a king. She even went to the point of telling me to kneel when he entered the room. So thats when i gave _**her **_ the relationship lecture.

I gave her a speech about how when in a relationship, the women should be treated as an equal to the men. That we should have some say in the relationship too. She took that as nonsense and said that when in a relationship, what the men says goes. So thats when i went to my dad and told him my story. After i convinced him not to kill Eddie, and just have a "talk" with him, then that when he suggested that i move in with him. I took i as an opportunity to get away from eddie and at that point i would have done whatever it took to get away from him, even if it meant moving to Forks.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who would be coming here and 7 at night. I went to open the door and was really surprised when i saw Jasper Hale on the other side. He said he needed to talk to me. So i went outside.

"Ok, i know we just met, but this is killing me. I haven't stopped thinking about you. I don't know, you're just so different from all the other whores that hang all over me at school. And you're beautiful. God you're so beautiful sometimes it hurts. And smart. And you're everything. Everytime i see you i feel nervous around you. And trust me, i don't get nervous. Whenever i see a guy try to flirt with you i just want to rip there throat out. I throats out. I tried to talk to Jessica Stanley to see if she could get my mind off you but nope. I admit, i was trying to make you a little jealous to see if maybe you would show some sign of liking me, but no so i need to know how you feel about me because i have never been more crazy about a girl in my entire life." He was looking me directly in the eye by the end of his babbling.

"So, you don't have a thing for Jessica Stanley?" I asked.

"God, NO! I only have a thing for you. There are so many other girls at Fork high but somehow, you just seem to catch my attention" He said. I admit i did have a MAJOR crush on him. I don't know why but i just did.

"So beautiful it hurts, huh" i asked amused. That made me feel good that someone thought i was beautiful, especially him. That just made it 100000x more special.

"So beautiful" He said again.I decided now would be a great time to tell a joke, hoping i didn't regret it,

"Well i guess right now would be a great time to tell you i have a boyfriend" I said.

he froze. He didn't say anything. He just stood there with his jaw slacked.

"Im just kidding. I just wanted to lighten the mood. " I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters. **

**I know I am updating soon but I hope that means I will get some reviews. If I don't then I may have to just stop the story! Would not want that to happen would you ?! Alright so enough of my jibber jabber and here is chapter 2!**

"So," He asked "How about Friday? I can pick you up and we can go out to eat, or just go for a walk in the park, or go do whatever you want to do. Yeah, how about you just plan the day?" He said. I tried to hold it back but i could not help but chuckle a little. He stared at me nervously.

"Seriously? I am ok for whatever we do" I said and then turned really serious "But if you think that you can take me on one date and magically get me to fall in love with you then you got it all wrong. You are going to have to prove yourself to me. I do admit that I have a really big crush on you, but my feelings are not going to stop me from doing what is right. And if I don't think you deserve me, or anyone for that matter, then you better know damn well that I will tell you and I do not give out second chances like grandmas give out ice creams." I said

He nodded, also turning serious. "Of course. I would not expect anything different from a girl like you. But I hope you know well that I won't need second chances, because if I'm lucky enough for you to allow me to take you on more than 1 date, then know that I am going to treat you right" He said in the most serious tone i have ever heard him talk in. I mean, not like I have heard him talk a lot, but still. It was really serious.

"Great," I said, "So how do I stay in contact with you. Other than school of course?" I asked. He nodded, looking kinda amused at my way of basically asking for his number.

And if as guessing my thoughts, "Do you want me to give you my number?" He asked

"Yes!" I said a little to loudly. I recovered and said "I mean yeah I guess that would be cool" I said.

This time he just outright laughed. I glared at him hard until he stopped. He looked at me after he sobered up and when he noticed the type of glare I was giving him he froze and I could not really tell but I think he turned paler than he already was. Then it hit me. Whoa. He was really pale! As in paler than most of the kids here in Forks. Could it mean something. No, most likely not. I was probable just over thinking it. Like i have been with a lot of stuff since _that night. _When I had told my mom what had happened _that night, _she hesitated and then told me that I must have been imagining things. I knew I was not and have been doing some research but as far as she knew I had let it go. I realized I had been lost in thought when I saw a hand waving in front of me.

"Hello, Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied, "Sorry I'm fine. So I can give you my number and then I guess you can just text me with the details?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, that's fine" He replied.

"Great" I said and grabber my pen and wrote my number on his hand. It was then that I noticed how cold his hands was. I gasped a little but had let it go. It was kind of cold outside. But not that old.

"Poor circulation" He said when he noticed me stop. I just nodded. But I knew better. I was not stupid. I knew how cold your body turned when you had poor circulation, and it definitely was not this cold. But I let it go for now.

"Ok, so I guess I will see you at school. I will text you with the details" he said.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine" I replied. He smiled and walked away. I could not stop smiling. I was going on a date. A date with Jasper Hale. The Jasper Hale. But something was diffrent about him. He was just like those people that I met that night. The good ones and the bad ones. I think he was more like the good ones though. The ones that helped me against the other one. I am kinda hoping that he is not like either of them though. Even though there were good ones, they were still one of them. I also can't help but think my mom knows something about them. I mean, why else would she hesitate? It just does not make any since. I may be over thinking things, but I honestly do not think so. People may tell me that I am going crazy. But I am going to find out what is going on in this town. I don't think that Jacob will be helping me. He did say that I had to find out on my own.

I just don't understand. What could be so bad that even Jacob could not tell me. I mean, he tells me everything. Well, at least I think he does. He does right? Was that maybe why I have been feeling kinda... weird? I tell him everything. If I find out that he was hiding things from me I swear his life will be a living hell. He is supposed to tell me everything that happens, with details! I tell him absolutely everything that happens. Well, I guess not everything. Jasper had just asked me on a date and I had not told Jasper that but still, like I said, Jasper JUST asked me out on a date. But I have this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Like if I told him, he would flip out or something. I was just being silly. Right? Of course I was being silly, why would he have any reason to flip out? He did have a crush on me, but i didn't think it was anything serious.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when something jumped in front of me.

**Ok so this is chapter 3 and I know it is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Also I know that there is some mistakes but I do not have a beta reader and I am only 13 but I really want to be an author and I love reading so if you guys have any sort of advice it is much appreciated. I love writing and I am starting so young because I want this to be my career! So please don't be critical, it took a lot of guts for me to post this. But my friends and family have been so supportive that I really had to. Thank you so much to you people who review and are supportive (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters.**

**All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta. If anybody wants to beta my story just PM me. I really need one!**

**I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed! I got some positive things that has encouraged me to carry on with the story! So thank you again and here is chapter 3!(:**

Well, not something but someone. When I was finished screaming I opened my eyes to see a pixie like girl staring at me in amusement and irritation. I was staring at her in anger. Did I invite her in? Did she even knock? No. So what makes her think she can just wall into my house without knocking?

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing in my house? I am pretty sure I did not invite you in. I don't even know you." I said in anger.

"Hi, i'm Alice. Its a pleasure to meet you" She said.

"Wish I could say the same" I said, still very angry.

"Wow, so pretty and feisty. Looks like she wasn't kidding. I really do have some competition." She said and I stared at her in confusion.

"Ok I don't know what the hell you are talking about but i think you might be crazy. And I don't have time to take you to an asylum, I have to cook dinner for my father who is going to be here any minute so i'm going to ask you and I mean this in the kindest way possible. Get the hell out of my house" I said, angry that this girl has the nerve to still stand in front of me and not scram.

Then she started laughing. LAUGHING. Who does this girl think she is? Well i'm going to shoe her who I am because I am Bella Swan.

"Oh, you're funny too? Wow, you're just the whole package aren't you? Well so am I. And this is you're only warning. Leave Jasper alone. He is in love me me he just does not know it yet. We were meant to be together. He is my soul mate. We were together once, but he said it was not working. I do not know what he meant because I am perfect in every single way. I can see the future, I can fight and as Major Jasper Whitlock as he was called before he was turned into a cold, hard, pale, vampire, he should love me. I am the only match for him!" She said.

By the end of her little speech she was pacing and I had a feeling that she kind of forgot that she was actually talking to someone, a human, and not herself. So that's what those creatures of _that night_ were. Vampires. Well on the bright side that saved me a lot of researching to do. But still, its basically telling me that I almost got killed by one and that my mom most likely new about them. I knew Jasper was one of them because he is cold like them, though not a cold which is kind of weird. He is also pale like them. Pale, but beautiful. Just like the ones from _that night. _The ones I could not get out of my head. Wow. This is typical me. I go from an abusive boyfriend to liking a vampire! Daddy's not going to like this boyfriend. Once she remembered that she was not alone and that I was a human, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot that you were in the room. Although, now that you know about vampires and you are human i'm going to have to kill you. Now Jasper really will have no choice but to me mine!" She said. Ok, now I was almost sure she was crazy.

"Nice try Alice, but did you really think that I would let you go 'take care' of the new human when she did not even do anything wrong? Is it her fault that Jasper likes her? And is it her fault that she likes Jasper? No, i'm pretty sure it's not. So i'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you want me to call Jasper along with the rest of the family to stop you. I'm sure Carlisle will be very disappointed." Said a very beautiful blonde who appeared in front of me in a sort of overprotect stance.

"Go away Rose! This is not your fight. Jasper is mine and was meant to be mine. He just does not know it yet. But with her out of the way he will see it. I am his mate! it's not supposed to be possible that he would ever have feeling's for anybody else. Let alone a human!" said the crazy little pixie. I really am starting to wonder why she is not in a loony bin. Oh right, because she is a super strong and fast vampire who could probable brake through any bars or windows on this planet.

Rose laughed at her. I guess I am not the only one who who finds her craziness amusing.

"Nice try Alice. Now leave. Unless you want me to call the rest of the family. I'm sure Jasper would not be happy about you trying to kill his mate" said the one that I now know as Rose.

Then Alice yelled something that I could not quite understand. Then she got in a crouch and was about to lunge at Rose when I heard 5 sets of feet coming through the door.

"Alice, what do you think your doing" said the guy who looked like the oldest.

"Carlisle, we have to kill her. She knows about vampires. If the Volturi find out about her then they will come after us and she will die anyway as well as all of us. And then one we kill her Jasper will finally be mine. Don't you all want me to be happy? Or do you want me to live an eternity alone? Is that what you all wish for me? Some family all of you are" Alice, crazy as always and I have only known her for 20 minutes.

As if speaking my thoughts Rose said "Wow, me and Em always knew you were crazy but nobody believed us. Now everyone knows how crazy you really are"  
Alice snarled and lunged at me. That's all I remember before everything went black.

* * *

**Ohhh! Cliff hanger! What will happen?**

**Please review ! I need to know what you guys think about the story if you want me to keep going ! All mistakes are mine again. No beta!**

**Also, a poll has been set up on my profile asking if Edward should be a good person or a bad person. It won't influence my decision. I already know what I am doing with the story. I just want to see what you guys think! And also, thanks to VampSaxAngel for inspiring me just like always !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters.**

**Also, I have not been getting a lot of reviews. Will you guys please take the time and tell me how i'm doing? I need it. Again, I am only 13 so sorry for any mistakes or if its not good.**

**So here is chapter 4!**

**To NatalieLynn, I think this will answer your question!**

**Also to "guest." Thanks for reviewing! But, unfortunately im not going to take your advise. I enjoy writing, and im going to keep doing it because its how i say what i want to say. If you dont like my story dont read it. Again, i am only 13 and doing the best I can and honestly, I am proud of myself. This is being read publicly by people of all ages, so I am very happy with myself. I make mistakes but im pretty sure all writers do! So until I get told by a publisher that I am a terrible author and should give up, I am going to keep writing. So, have a nice day and thanks for letting me know that you will NOT be reading my story (;**

**Sorry about that. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed respectfully (:**

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I remember everything that happened. Alice lunging at me. Everything going black. All her crazy talk. Omg, what if she is here?! What if she has taken me here to kill me? But then again, how would she? I mean, the whole family was there last night so they could have taken her down with no sweat right? Wait, do vampires sweat? I will have to ask one of them that. Well, if they are here and it is not Alice has who would bring me here to kill me.

And to think that I actually wanted to get to know this family or more importantly, know what they were. And know what the creatures were from that night. I sighed in relief when the blonde I met last night-Rose- walked in.

"Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling? You took a pretty hard fall. I tried to catch you. I really did. But i couldn't" She said and would not look up to me.

I was surprised. She was upset that she did not catch me? She was not the only one there and even if she was the only one, Alice was planning on killing me. If she was not there then I would have already been dead. I'm lucky i'm here right now. That reminds me. Why am I here? I mean, I'm just a human.

Surly, they could not have wanted to keep me alive. There vampires so why should it matter if one little human is dead. Especially a human like me. I'm a clumsy mess.

I wonder if it has anything to do with Jasper. I did hear Rose mention him a couple times last night but why was he not there? Stupid me, did i expect him to be there or something? I was lucky that Rose and her family were there otherwise I would be dead right now.

I would really like to know why it is important that I am alive or if it even is important and they didn't just keep me alive because they felt bad for the little human. But if it is against their rules which I am amusing it is because of Alice saying that she had to kill me because I knew about vampires. I jumped when I heard yelling downstairs.

"Where is she?" I heard Jasper yell.

Wait, Jasper? When did he get here?

"Jasper, I need you to calm down. I'm amusing your looking for Alice correct?" I heard Carlisle ask.

Then Jasper laughed.

"Alice? Why would I be looking for Alice? I was done with that scamming bitch years ago. I'm looking for my mate, Bella" He said.

Mate? What did he mean by mate? Mate as in soul mate? Does he even believe in that stuff? And if he did, then he said that I am his mate. That does not make any sence.

I heard Alice yell out in rage "No! She is not your mate! She is just a stupid little human! I am a gorgeous vampire and you should love me!"

I laughed. Her craziness is amusing.

After that I heard some loud bangs and then the door swung open. I looked up and saw Jasper. I also heard foot steps behind him and looked over him to see Alice glaring at me.

He then came over and hugged me. Alice screamed once again in rage and looked like she was about to lunge for me again before Rose jumped up and had her in a head lock before I could even blink.

"Not on my watch." Rose said and dragged her out of the room.

"I'm so sorry that I was not there to protect you from her. She is a little crazy." Jasper said.

I laughed.

"Right. Only a little." I said.

He laughed with me.

All of a sudden the door swung open and 2 red eyed vampires stood there. The male had blonde hair like Jasper's but was a little less built then him. The female was short and had short beautiful blonde hair.

Jasper was crouched in front of me in a protective stance. He was also growling at the two.

I was surprised since it seemed like the two of them knew him and that they were friends. After her realized who they were he straightened himself out and apologized.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were Alice." He said.

They both laughed at him. Wait, I know that laugh.

I gasped and looked up and them. No, it couldn't be true. I was so sure taht i would neve see either of them again. Especially after what happened. It could not be true. I kept on thinking that my eyes were playing ticks on me until I noticed that they were looking at me the same way I was looking at them.

"Peter and Char." I stuttered out.

"Bella." Both of them gasped out.

**OHHHH! How do you think they know each other? How do you think Jasper is going to react to the news of them knowing each other? I would love to hear your thoughts so please review! I will love you forever and ever! (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I love her! And have fun writing with her characters.**

**I would also love it if you guys reviewed! It makes my day and makes me happy to be a writer. **

**Here is chapter 5!**

I was confused at to what they were doing here but what they were doing here didn't cross my mind as I pushed passed Jasper and flew into both of their arms. I don't really know why but I started crying and thanking them over and over again.

"Sugar, you have nothing to thank us for. It was our pleasure saving you." said Char.

"Hold on, save her? Why would she need saving?" asked Jasper.

"Jasper, I have a lot to tell you. I just don't know where to start. And I think I need the whole family here when I tell my story to understand me. We can go downstairs and I will start." I said.

I really never wanted to tell this story again or really even think about it. But I guess I kind of have to. When we went downstairs I started.

"Ok, before we start I need everyone to promise not to interrupt before I'm done and it's not a pretty story. Also, I want to know everyone's name. All I know is Jasper, Rose, Peter, Char and the lunatic. Also, hello Edward. I was not aware that you were related to Jasper. And a vampire as a football player? That's kind of confusing" I said.

Everyone laughed-except for Alice who growled at me for calling her a lunatic- but then looked at me confused.

"How do you know Char and Peter?" Rose asked me.

"That will be explained in my story. Please introduce your self's" I said.

"I'm Emmett" said the big one.

"Carlisle" said the older one who I would assume be the father figure.

"Esme." the mother I'm guessing.

"Ok, now I will start. First of all, I am Bella Swan. I used to live in with my mom and step dad Phil in Arizona. I was just a normal kid. Well, I thought I was. I guess I was wrong. Sometimes, I would get the feeling of being watched. I would never think more of it simply because I was a child. But as I got older, I started to feel it more. When I would talk to my mom about it, she would tell me that I was just being silly. I also noticed that she would get a little nervous.

One night, I was walking home from studying late at school. I don't know why, but I had a really bad feeling. It got worse and worse as I got closer to home. I thought I was just being silly. Then I felt like I was being followed. It turns out I was right. They were these people in really weird outfits and it looked like there were mostly protecting three in particular." I said.

"The volturi" the all gasped.

Well, except Peter and Char. The already knew.

"Yes the Volturi. I was not aware of what or who they were. When they approached me, they said I was very important to them and would be coming back with them. Of course, I got scared and started to run. But they caught up with me. Well, one of them. He came to get me and take me back to them. As you know, it did not take long for him to get to me. Once he did, I gave up because I was out-numbered and accepted it. That was until these 2-along with 1 other- jumped down from the top of a building. They had the others by surprised and took some of them out and the other ones ran.

I really did not see why they ran because it was 3 against 7 but im guessing that they are really good fighters because they did save me. They explained to me that I was important to the volturi without telling me that they were vampires and also telling me that they were the good guys and weren't going to hurt me. To this day, I still don't know why they are after me. But from the way my mom acted, I am guessing it has something to do with her. And I'm also guessing my best friend Jake atleast knows what you are because he was acting the same way that my mom was and when I told him about it and wanted to find out what you guys were, he told me not to and would not help me. I'm still mad at him for that." I said.

By the time I finished my story, they were all looking at me in awe.

"So wait, you think that your boyfriend knew about us." He said. He basically spat out the word boyfriend.

For your information, he is not my boyfriend." I said.

He smirked at that.

"And neither are you." I said smirking.

His jaw dropped so low that I thought it was going to touch the floor.

Everyone laughed at that, even Alice.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing sugar, it's just funny because the Major has never been rejected by a girl, let alone a human. And the fact that he is even upset about it makes it even funnier."

Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Ok, so this is chapter 5. I am still looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, please PM me. Please review and thank you so much or reading! **


End file.
